


The Wolf & His Banshee

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gif Inspired, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Masturbation, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://thebettertoeatyou.tumblr.com/post/66144041213">This NSFW gif set</a> sat in my drafts for far too long.  You guys can thank <a href="http://kedreeva.tumblr.com/">Kedreeva</a> for hosting Writing Races or this ficlet might never have gotten written.</p>
<p>Enjoy the smut!<br/>~Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf & His Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Lydia gasps, lips curling up in a lazy smile at the feel of Derek pushing into her.  She braces both hands on the bed and rolls her hips back into his, teeth clamping down on her bottom lip.

"That what you wanted, baby?" Derek's hands tighten around Lydia's hips, pulling her into his thrusts, "That what you _needed_?"

Lydia nods wordlessly, her hands fisting in the bedcovers.  Her eyes are squeezed shut, head ducking down until her forehead is pressed to the bed. A particularly brutal thrust drags a hitched moan out of her.

Derek's lips glance along her back, tongue flicking out to lick at the knobs of her spine, "I can feel how wet you are for me, sweet girl.  Just how long were you thinking of me fucking into you like this, hmm?"

Lydia sucks in a harsh breath. Her answer is quiet, yet honest, "Since dinner."

A chuckle washes over Lydia's skin, "Naughty girl."  Derek shifts his hips, pulling out only to slam back into Lydia's body with a grunt, "In that case, I'm very surprised you managed to keep your hands to yourself through dinner."  He presses his chest along the line of her back and drags teeth over her shoulder, "Or did you?"

"I tried."

Derek _hmms_ softly, "You tried?"  He reaches down to cover Lydia's right hand with his own, their fingers interlacing together, "Does that mean if I were to lick your fingers right now, I'd find the lingering taste of your sweetness?"

Lydia's breath hitches and she spasms, her body clamping tighter around Derek as she inches closer and closer to her climax.

"Shall I check?"  Derek smooths his fingers down to wrap around Lydia's wrist. His hips ease to a slow thrust; just barely moving within her, "Let's see, hmm?"  Derek sits back on his heels, one arm wrapping around Lydia's waist to pull her astride his lap.

Lydia leans her head back against his shoulder, eyes hooded and lips parted, "Derek."

"What is it, precious girl?" Derek's words whisper along her ear, "Do you have something to tell me?"  He drags his left hand up the center of Lydia's body until it's cupped at the base of her throat, "Does my beautiful Banshee have something she needs to say?  Hmm?"

"Derek, please!"

"Please what?"  Derek tightens his hand on her throat, lips ghosting along her ear, "Tell me what you want," he grins, "what you _need_."

Lydia turns to face him, lips crushing against his. Her kiss is desperate and hungry, tongue shoving into his mouth eagerly.  Lydia's teeth latch onto Derek's bottom lip and tug.  Hard.  She releases it at Derek's growl, tongue darting out to lick at the fading mark left behind, "I want you to make me come."  Lydia reaches up with her right hand, Derek's fingers still wrapped around her wrist, "I need it.  Coming on my fingers isn't nearly as satisfying as when I cream your cock."

Derek's lips part and he sucks Lydia's fingers into his mouth, tongue laving each digit hungrily, "Such a filthy little mouth."

Lydia grins, "You love it."

"Do I?"  Derek smirks, hands reaching to cup Lydia's breasts, thumbs teasing over her nipples with dangerous precision.  "Is that why I put up with you, Banshee?"

"You know it is, Wolf."

Derek tweaks first one nipple and then the other, his eyes rolling back when the action causes Lydia's body to clamp down around him. "Fuck, I love when you're like this."  He squeezes one hand tight around Lydia's breast, his other dropping down to cup over the small thatch of curls between her legs, "Such desperation makes your sweet little pussy squeeze around me tighter and tighter with each passing minute."

Lydia moans, "Just think," her hips roll in a circle, "I'll be even tighter when you make me come." She whimpers at the feel of Derek's fingers brushing over her clit.  Her voice drops to a whisper and she pleads, "Make me come, Derek. I want to come, please. Let me come for you?"

"You want to come for me, pretty girl?" Derek smiles at Lydia's tiny nod, his fingers gently pinching that sweet little nub of throbbing flesh, "Well, since you asked so nicely.  I think I'll give you want you want."

Lydia groans, dropping forward onto all fours. She arches her back, all but presenting her ass to Derek, "About damn time."

Derek laughs, shifting to press Lydia down even further, until her cheek is rubbing over the bedcovers. His hips shift back enough for him to get a good look at where their bodies are joined. He lets his eyes bleed red, a wicked smile curling his lips as he clamps both hands on Lydia's upper arms. Derek's fangs drop into view just as his next thrust hits home, "Scream for me, Banshee."

And scream for him, she does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins* 
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
